Catch me if you can
by Laytonfan
Summary: A series of deaths have occured in London, now spreading all over the world. These deaths have even caught the attention of the famed detective, L, and Professor Hershel Layton. There is one problem, though, how can layton work with someone he can't see?
1. Run, run as fast as you can

A teenage girl raced down the street, her heart pounding in her chest. _Run, keep running, run __**faster**_! Were the only thoughts going through her mind. Three police officers were in pursuit of her, shouting for her to stop.

"Ha, stop? How dumb do you think I am?" She shouted back at them, and turned down an alleyway. She kept going until she collided with a wall. _Dead end_. "Apparently, very dumb." One of the officers said with a wide grin. She felt all warmth leave her face as she turned to face them, pressing herself against the bricks. This was it, she was a goner. They would arrest her for something she didn't do, put her behind bars for something she didn't do, and she would probably _die_ because of something she _didn't_ do.

It wasn't her fault her boyfriend had robbed a bank, she had no idea! But when the money is in the trunk of your pink convertible, cops start to ask questions. She was sooo gonna kill him when they went on their movie date.

_If_ she made it to the movie date.

Just as the officers were two feet from her, something landed heavily on the first one's head. He fell to the ground like a rag doll. The other two helped him up and glanced at the object, letting out a gasp of horror. They turned and ran as if they were running for their lives.

As the sky began to cloud over she knelt down by the object. It was a black notebook. She frowned and leaned forward, picking it up so she could read the title. A drop of rain hit her cheek as she felt the soft cover, it had a comfortable feel to it, but still- something about it spooked her. Her eyes widened in confusion and shock as she raised an eyebrow at the name of the book.

"_Death Note?_"


	2. Interesting Part One

Professor Hershel Layton sat on the couch as he stared at the newspaper with wide eyes. "_**Robber on the run**_" Was the heading this morning. He frowned a bit and read the details. "Funny…they never said they had proof she had actually robbed the bank…just that she had the money…" He shook his head, chuckling. "Oh, it's probably just your imagination Hershel." He picked up the remote and flipped on the TV, turning it to the news. A building was surrounded by police officers, all of them armed. Just as they started to enter, they started falling like flies, one after the other.

Layton watched, his mouth hanging open in pure shock. "Wh- what's going on?" He exclaimed, leaning forward as if getting closer to the television would answer his question. The screen turned back to the reporter, and she looked just as shocked as Layton. _"F-for anyone just joining us, this is the apartment where the robber is supposedly living. It looks like these police officers might be-."_ She froze in place as she listened to something the camera man was saying. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. _"The officers are dead; they appear to have had heart attacks!" _

He narrowed his eyes. "Thirty police officers don't just have heart attacks at the same time in the same place!" He shouted, even though the woman couldn't hear him. "It's just not possible!" His gaze caught a figure standing on the edge of a window on the screen. It was slowly climbing down, long black hair hanging from their head. He gasped and waiting for the screen to zoom in on the person, but it never did.

He wasn't going to wait, he had to act _now_. Rushing across the room he grabbed his coat and adjusted his hat, pulling his keys from his pocket. The Professor bolted out and hurried into his car, slamming the door shut as he drove off.

Arriving at the apartment he watched the same figure run across the street, unnoticed by anyone else. "What on earth..?" He murmured. "Why is no one else noticing this..?" He pulled over onto the side of the road and parked, jumping out of the car. He ran as fast as he could after the figure, narrowing his eyes. "You there!" He shouted. "Stop!" The person turned to face him, and their identity was revealed.

It was a girl, maybe a teenager, with soft blue eyes and long, flowing black hair. She wore a grey hoodie and slightly ripped blue jeans.

He relaxed; the girl didn't seem like a threat to him. "Excuse me miss, I apologize for yelling- but is everything alright?" He murmured, his eyes wide with concern. The girl gave him a smile. "No, I'm fine. I'm just getting out of here before I'm next." She shrugged. "I'm training to become a detective, I want to solve this case and find the robber so I can prove myself to my parents." She neatly tucked some of her hair behind her ear. He nodded a bit, frowning as he began to stroke his chin. "Pardon me for asking, but have we met before? You look very familiar…" Was that fear he saw flicker in the girl's eyes? "N-no, sir. I mean I know who you are," She said hurriedly. "Professor Hershel Layton, right?" He smiled. "Yes, you are correct. May I ask your name?" She bit her lip, thinking for a moment. "J-Jessica." She said urgently. "Jessica Parks."

Layton laughed, shaking his head. "Your _real_ name, my dear. I'm not going to ask what you're hiding, but you could at least be honest with me." The girl froze in place, violently shaking her head. As she spun around he caught sight of a notebook in her hand. As he read the title he frowned, raising an eyebrow. "How…odd..?" He cocked his head to the side. "I know it's not polite to pry…but I believe this is one mystery I will not leave alone." He said simply, walking back to his car.


	3. Interesting Part Two

A man sat in a soft wooden chair with red cushions. He stared at the television with a coal black gaze. He lightly pressed the replay button on the remote. Swiftly running a hand through his messy, jet-black hair, he watched as the officers fell like dominoes. "It just isn't possible…" He murmured, the edges of his lips twitching downwards. "Or…is it? After that last case…almost anything seems possible now..." He shook his head, dropping a sugar cube onto the building mountain on his tea cup. "There must be something I'm missing…" He muttered, rubbing his bare feet together. His legs were bent up against his chest.

"This couldn't be related to that case though…this person's work is too messy; at least _he_ was subtle about his work at first…" The man shook his head. "Watari, bring me the security tapes from inside the bank today." He ordered, his eyes never leaving the screen. "I have already gone over them, sir, someone cut the wires just before the crime occurred." An older man answered, standing behind the chair.

The younger man's eyes widened. "Cut the wires..?" He murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. "Why am I not surprised..?" He muttered, shaking his head. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes.

"Ryuzaki, what are you thinking?" Watari asked, raising an eyebrow. There was no response. "Sir…he's not back, you watched the execution yourself; Kira is dead." At those final words the man tensed, at least that's what Watari thought he saw, for Ryuzaki showed no sign of this even happening a split second after.

"I know, Light-k-…" He stopped himself. Watari stiffened a bit, not daring to say a word. Ryuzaki continued after closing his eyes for a moment. "Kira was smarter than this, he had some value for human life; he only killed those who had committed crimes…" He paused, shifting a bit. "These murders have no pattern…they seem to happen at random."

He paused once again, his eyes snapping open. "Random…" He echoed. "Watari, get me a file of recent deaths in London from three months ago up to this date." The older man frowned. "Ryuzaki, where are you heading with this?" The man gave a hint of a smirk.

"If my hunch is right, this person left one flaw in their plan…"


	4. Let the Fun Begin

_Well, Violet, what are you going to do now? _

A teenage girl sat on a bench, deep in thought as she let out a sigh, almost smiling as she watched the white puff come from her mouth and fade into nothing. Oh how the beauties of the world enchanted her with their great ironies. She couldn't help but chuckle, the world seemed to just keep spinning no matter how weird her life got.

_The night before last she had been walking home from her job at the pet shop, coated in dog fur as always, with a faint smell of cat urine on the edge of her pants. Most people would have been complaining, but she had nothing to complain about. She loved her job; it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. As she reminisced on how wonderful her day had been, and eerie feeling swallowed that joy. She felt a chill rising slowly up her spine, gripping her body tightly as goose bumps rose on her skin. She could hear footsteps._

_She spun around, not even thinking of what could be following her. "Who's there?!" She screeched, her heart beating so fast she thought it would leap out of her chest. No one answered her. The only thing she saw was the sidewalk and a lamp post that cast it's greetings down an alley. _The alley.

Violet nearly jumped out of her skin as the realization hit her like a baseball to the face. She had forgotten the one place that the bad guys always hide- everyone knew the bad stuff went on in the alley! And what had she done? Just turned around and kept walking! She gritted her teeth, cursing herself as she grabbed her bag. The feeling that someone was watching her was filling her again, she had to go. She glanced left to right, something catching her eye immediately. A man walking a Pomeranian seemed a little out of place. For one thing he was wearing all black and sunglasses on a cloudy day, two…if felt like he was watching her.

_He is watching me. _She told herself, standing up and throwing her bag onto her shoulder. With another soft sigh she walked away from the bench. The man had stopped, allowing the tiny dog to do its business on a fire hydrant, and suddenly he was headed in the same direction as her.

Violet clenched her fists and immediately unclenched them, reminding herself to stay perfectly silent since she was playing the "innocent little girl" card.

She forced herself to be distracted by the way her shoelaces bounced and occasionally dragged in puddles. The man was keeping his distance, which meant that he had no goal of approaching her, but he did want to keep his eyes on her.

_I should have known, with what I'm involved in…what is he, under-cover cop? FBI? Something more, perhaps..? _She gritted her teeth. _I knew I shouldn't have pulled an idiotic move like that…it's just like what happened to the first Kira… _She felt a faint bead of sweat on her forehead. It was exactly like what happened to the last Kira. She had done something stupid and brash; something only someone that _lived there_ would know about. Of course she could create the illusion that this new Kira was country hopping…but London would still be so significant, being her first big show off of her power.

She shivered, praying the man would imagine it being from the cold. She felt like she was in a game of monkey in the middle, having no control over anything whatsoever. And that really pissed her off.

She glanced at the man. _I can't kill him either; it would draw too much attention towards myself…then again...That would also create fear in whoever is chasing me since they already understand what's going on. Obviously they would have to understand the concept behind the Eyes, and how I could kill them if I even got a glimpse of them… _She could feel a headache coming on at this point. _But is that _really_ what I should do? No, it's way too risky. Guns shoot faster than I can write, and with enough proof, I could easily end up dead before even opening the notebook._

"_Get into your apartment and don't do anything stupid." _A soft voice ordered in her ear. Violet took out her key and hurried into the building, hoping the man wouldn't follow as she rushed to the apartment.

_He doesn't need to…they're already watching me right now…_


	5. How Peculiar

Layton gritted his teeth as he rubbed his forehead; it had been only two weeks after the police massacre and 115 more deaths had occurred.

He had been keeping an eye on Flora, making sure she got home on time and the like. He knew at this point this killer was killing anyone, and the way they killed reminded him of…

_No, Hershel, Kira was executed a long time ago. They had to be the only one with such an ability…unless this ability can be "passed on"…the odds of that are rather slim…but if perhaps this deadly trick can be performed by more than a select few, be it a supernatural creature or something greater, then maybe another Kira is possible as well…since there were multiple Kiras in the past.._

"Professor, I'm going out with a friend."

Layton's head jerked up and he glanced back at Flora. She was such a responsible young woman now, only a few years from being able to live on her own. He smiled weakly, his exhaustion obvious to anyone with eyes. "Alright," He murmured. "Just keep your cell phone with me and call me once you're on your way home or if anything happens."

The girl smiled as if she knew those words by heart and nodded reassuringly. "I'll be back before 11:30, I promise." She said slowly, taking her pocketbook from the coat rack and hurrying out.

Hershel chuckled softly and shook his head. He didn't know why he was worried about her; she could take care of herself better than he took care of himself. He adjusted his hat as he stretched his free in the air, a loud yawn escaping him. _I ought to at least rest my eyes…such a small amount of rest is terribly unhealthy… _He rest his cheek on the desk and let his eyelids slide shut.

For a few fleeting seconds as he stared out the window before passing out, he swore he must have been already dreaming, he saw Flora walking with a familiar blonde-haired teenager.

Clive.

((Ugh, short one. Sorry guys. Oh well, I'll make longer ones in the future…maybe..XDDDD))


	6. Closer

Ryuzaki seemed to frown a bit more than usual as he read the file. "Just as I thought..." He mumbled. "These deaths aren't random at all...they're being used as a message, most likely for me..." He motioned Watari over as he held the file up a little higher, both of his index fingers and thumbs claiming the top corners of the paper.

"Four of these criminals are rapists, and they were all killed one after another, but that's not the interesting part..." An unknown emotion flickered in his eyes as he paused for a few seconds. "If you take the first letter of each of their last names and make them a word...it spells 'Kira'.."

The older man was silent for a while. "Then that confirms it?" He said slowly. "These new strains of deaths are crimes committed using the notebook, correct?" Watari had almost always been able to follow the detective's train of thought, but ever since the past Kira's execution he had to be careful about what he said around the man.

Ryuzaki nodded faintly. "Exactly...and if this is the same person that killed all of those police officers in London..." His eyes seemed to darken a bit. "They must have the Eyes...unless there is a fake Second Kira, we may be dealing with a deadly opponent..." He looked back at Watari with a small smile.

"...it looks like we're going to London."

((I swear this will pick up soon once L gets to London. ^-^" Sorry about all the short posts.))


End file.
